


Cue The Ugly Sweaters

by Azazel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony throws a Christmas party for the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cue The Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenarator (zhenarator)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenarator/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for [zhenarator](http://zhenarator.tumblr.com/) (know as jenarator around these parts) during [SteveTonyFest](http://stevetonyfest.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. They asked for fluff so I sincerely hope this is fluffy enough :)

“So it’s a gift exchange?”

Glancing up from the engine block he is currently demolishing Tony nods with a grunt. There is grease and motor oil smeared across his skin and clothes.

“Ok so what’s the point of the sweaters?”

Tony tosses a spark plug into a bin full of used parts and wipes a bead of sweat off of his forehead with the back of his wrist, further spreading petroleum products.

“Well, the sweaters are for…. Fun. Yeah. Everyone has to find the most hideous holiday themed sweater they can get their hands on and at the end of the night the ugliest one wins a prize.”

Steve raises an eyebrow but nods.

“Great that’s all settled. Now gimme a hand would you?” Together they hoist the engine free of the car. Tony starts mumbling to himself and to JARVIS, ordering a 3D holo-view and asking for fuel ratios. Steve just shakes his head knowing Tony has already forgotten he is there at all. Picking up his tablet on the way out of the garage Steve asks JARVIS to pull up some examples of ugly sweaters and where to find them.

*One week later*

The entire common room looks like it has been dipped in Christmas. Tinsel, ornaments and tiny village pieces crowd every available surface that is not covered in twinkle lights and garland. The bar has been converted to a buffet overflowing with finger foods and eggnog. An enormous cask is mounted on sturdy wooden legs next to the bar, a gift from the resident demi-God. JARVIS has made a point to queue classic Christmas music along with more contemporary tunes. A pile of gifts sits under a heavily decorated tree.

Most of the team is gathered around the low coffee table nursing mugs of eggnog and ale. Only Tony is huddled close to the bar, hunched over a tablet trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Pepper, curled up with her feet tucked under Maria’s thigh, calls his name but he doesn’t turn. She sighs and shakes her head. Steve glances at her and she nods to Tony’s turned back. His gold colored sweater shimmers when he stands and moves to the bar. The bells dangling from the enormous cartoon reindeer on the front of his sweater jingle softly when he rests his elbows on the bar top. Tony remains oblivious until Steve reaches out and taps his elbow.

Tony’s tablet clatters to the polished bar when he jumps. There are tiny lights blinking around red, green and white letters that spell “Ho Ho Ho” emblazoned on Tony’s sweater. Steve is 90% sure the lights are powered by the Arc reactor.

“Tony, I recall someone saying there would be no working unless it was an emergency and unless I’m mistaken that someone was you,” Steve says with a slight frown.

Tony forces a chuckle and claps Steve on the shoulder, “Oh come on Steve I’m not working I’m just tinkering.”

Steve hums and narrows his eyes at Tony then reaches out to turn him toward the crowd of friends, chosen family and fellow heroes. Tony can feel the abnormal heat of Steve’s skin when he leans close and says, “How about you leave the tinkering for one night and come have some fun, huh, show an old man a good time?”

It’s Tony’s turn to squint at Steve, wondering if he meant for his question to be a double entendre or not. Grabbing his glass of spiked nog he allows Steve to guide him over to the plush couches and plunk him down next to Clint. Thor is animatedly regaling the group with the tale of how The Lady Sif joined The Warriors Three at his side. Steve settles beside Tony with his arm across the back of the couch just brushing Tony’s shirt collar.

When Thor finishes his story with a flourish Natasha picks up the thread of conversation and begins telling them how she met Clint with many asides and additions from the man himself. Thus begins a round of storytelling by each person. Bruce quietly tells them about his first date with Betty. Jane tells them about hitting Thor with her car. Twice. And so the stories go until they come to Tony who shrugs and mumbles, “I got nothin’, sorry folks.”

The others groan, Clint tossing popcorn at him over his shoulder. Steve waves them off and takes Tony’s turn to tell the story of Christmas when he was fourteen and his mother was able to take him into the city to see the Radio City Christmas Spectacular. By the time he is finished Pepper is nearly in tears and the rest of the group is enthralled.

Everyone is silent until Thor raises a toast to Steve’s mother, casting blessings on her in his own mother’s name. Steve nods and thanks him quietly, saluting with his tankard of Asgardian ale. With story time over the group slowly fractures into smaller conversations and Tony thinks it is time to present the prize for ugliest ugly sweater. He is sure the others will think it’s unfair that he appointed himself sole judge, and if he is honest with himself he really only wanted the excuse to give Steve something special.

Nudging Steve with his elbow Tony jerks his chin over his shoulder and says, “Hey, Cap, grab your jacket I’ve got something I want to show you.”

Steve quirks an eyebrow but stands and follows Tony to the elevator. They stop on Tony’s floor first then Steve’s to pick up their coats. The lobby is deserted but for a pair of security guards sharing a small feast Tony had delivered along with the food for the party. Bundled up in his heavy parka Tony almost feels ridiculous next to Steve who is wearing a black wool pea coat. Tapping the tiny earpiece he slipped in earlier Tony mutters, “You with me, J?”

JARVIS’s voice is tinny and small but Steve can still hear him say, “Always, sir. Is it time?”

Tony smirks while nodding and says, “Light it up.” A scant second later the Tower comes to life as multicolored lights begin to blink in time with “Carol of the Bells”. Lights cluster to form snowflakes then burst and dance, making elves, reindeer, bells, trumpets and a myriad of other shapes. Steve barely blinks. Tony knows this because he spends the entire song watching him instead of the light show. As the song winds down Steve turns to him, a grin stretching his lips and crinkling the skin around his eyes, and says breathlessly, “That was amazing, Tony.”

If his cheeks weren’t already rosy from the cold Tony is sure he would be blushing just then. Ducking his head a little Tony shrugs and says, “Merry Christmas, Cap.”

“Thank you.” Before Steve can get another word out “Jingle Bell Rock” begins to play and the lights start to dance up and down the length of the building again. Tony jumps when he feels Steve’s hand wrap around his and hold on tight.


End file.
